


The World's Greatest Boy Detective and His Family Search For Their Home

by mthevlamister



Series: The World's Greatest Detective Searches [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Again, Gen, It's in the astral plane, So yeah, They can't see any of my shit, abraka-fuck-me I guess, after ending two, everyone sees Angus again, everyone's dead, hahaha, lemme write about Ango, my dm can't see this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mthevlamister/pseuds/mthevlamister
Summary: He was so small, and no matter how much time passed he was still a child.Or:Family reunion after death.





	The World's Greatest Boy Detective and His Family Search For Their Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Not My DM That's For Sure](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Not+My+DM+That%27s+For+Sure).



> My DM can't see this, remember? DM seeing my fics is big no-no. I love 'em, but they showed me this fandom and. . . and I can't disappoint them?

"It started when I met the most beautiful elf and the bravest cleric I ever met. Well, he said he said he was a cleric, we could never be sure." Magnus was saying to Julia as he rushed in for the final time. "I also met the smartest detective--" Magnus froze, there was someone else in this cabin Julia made. He felt it, and it was scaring him. He began to turn his head quickly. "Do you have company?"

"I do." Julia said, grinning. "We've both been waiting for you."

"It. . . It isn't!" Magnus smiled. "Ango?!"

"Hello!" Angus said, moving out of the kitchen with sandwiches. "Welcome, Sir." 

"Ango!" Magnus grabbed Angus, picking him up. The sandwiches fell on the floor as Magnus cradled the teenager close. "You're still so small!"

"I didn't live as long as you, Sir." Angus said with a laugh, trying to find a way to the floor. He may be nineteen, but as long as Magnus was Magnus, he was ten. "Of course I'm small to you!"

"Hey, put my boy down. He and I were gonna make a pool, after all. . . if everyone else is coming, we have to have a pool. . ." Julia put a hand on Magnus' shoulder. He still held Angus protectively, not putting him down. Julia sighed, hanging her head. "Magnus put the boy down."

"Mm-mm, family hugs. I'm not letting either of you go until more join us. I take it introductions aren't needed, but Julia this is our son. His name is Ango McDango, and he's not allowed to leave me every again, understood?" Magnus pulled Julia into the hug, kissing both family members on their foreheads. "No more leaving me."

"We won't." Julia whispered back, kissing her husband. 

Angus snuck his way out of Magnus' arms, landing on the ground. He began to gather the sandwiches to throw them away and make more. Magnus glanced at him and frowned, grabbing Angus by the back of his shirt and hoisting him ("Sir I'm not a child!" "I can still pick you up.") between Julia and himself. Angus made a noise of annoyance, rolling his eyes. Julia laughed, kissing Angus' head. She was a good mother whilst he was there with her; now Magnus was back with the family and ready to be a father again. Angus rested his head on Magnus, giving up on escape. Of course, of fucking course, this was the moment Magnus dropped him down to see how young he died. Angus hit the floor butt first, frowning. "Ow."

"You're still nineteen, huh?" Magnus frowned, leaning down. 

"Well, my body is. Technically I'm older than that now." Angus shrugged. "How is everyone up there? Mister Kravitz tells me you had an easy death."

"Lucretia is getting old, so she may join us soon." Magnus frowned, shaking his head. "It's weird, being dead for real. I'm used to just. . . coming back." 

"Well, Sir, maybe one of them will drive your ship to another plane." Angus said, his voice shaking. Lucretia was going to die? Magnus was dead? This all just hit him, crushing his heart. If one of them ran then maybe, just maybe, Magnus would be alive again. They'd be safe, and that's all Angus wanted.

"Angus, I can practically hear your anxiety." Magnus waved the young man off. "I'm at peace now, I'm with my wife and son. My other family will be here soon, but right now I'm happy. Come on, let's make more food and eat."

"Did Mister Kravitz tell you that you can't stay here forever?" Angus asked.

"Yes, but--"

"He's a liar." 

Magnus blinked before staring at Angus, and then Julia. "Did. . . did you give him this bratty tone? He never acted like this."

"He most certainly did." Julia countered, crossing her arms. "He's told me everything."

"I totally did." Angus said with a huge smile. "Let's eat!"

Magnus and Julia watched Angus go to the kitchen to begin cooking. Julia smiled at Magnus, taking his hand. "He's making a sick macaroon now. He says he keeps getting better, and I think he does."

"Was it bad when he got here? They're usually flavorus." Magnus said with a big smile.

"No, it was the best one I ever had. He said he made them for Taako before he was killed." Julia said, looking a bit pitiful. She watched Magnus' smile drop at this news. She smiled sheepishly, putting her other hand on his shoulder. "Let's get him to make you some right now."

"Taako is going to freak when he tries them." Magnus said with a laugh, walking with his wife to assist his son. Julia smiled at him before kissing his cheek.

"Welcome home, dear."

* * *

Lucretia was baffled by the small house Taako's boyfriend brought her to. He said she had all the time she needed, and then just vanished. She, very carefully, knocked on the door. The first thing she heard was dogs barking, and then footsteps. She heard a shushing noise. The air was warm, the smell of herbs filling her nose. The door swung open, revealing a beautiful woman. Lucretia instantly recognized her as Julia Burnsides, Magnus' wife. Lucretia smiled nervously, waving at the woman. Julia grinned, holding out a hand. "Hi, welcome Lucretia."

"Hello." Lucretia said, shaking her hand. "It's been too long."

"Ever since you dumped this doofus outside my father's shop, huh?" 

"Yes."

"It's wonderful to see you again." Julia walked inside with Lucretia. "The boys will not stop talking about you and everyone else. I almost screamed when they began to plan a party for you. They have no idea you're here, I heard from Kravitz. They can't know, they'll throw confetti everywhere."

Lucretia chuckled, stopping her walking when she saw Angus sitting on the couch with a book. She was heartbroken. He was so small, and no matter how much time passed he was still a child. Only nineteen, and with his position on the couch he seemed even younger. "Oh, Angus. You're so young."

Angus looked up, startled by a voice he hadn't heard in a long time. "Oh, hello Ma'am. How are--oh, okay." Angus was stopped by a close hug from Lucretia. He smiled, patting her head. "I'm okay."

"We could've--"

"You couldn't do anything, Ma'am. I promise that this was my choice. If you could've done anything you would've, I know you. You don't let anything stop you, but for this you have to let go."

"Angus. . ." Lucretia frowned, looking down.

"I promise I'm happy here, Ma'am. My family will all be here soon, but as for now we have three including you. If you want to see him, Magnus is out back. Miss Julia has been forcing--"

"I've been asking." Julia interrupted.

"--him to build a pool in the yard for everyone. The dogs try to help, but they mostly get in the way. . . They're dogs." Angus said with a shrug, smiling. The smile warmed Lucretia's heart, allowing her to relax slightly. "You know, Lucretia, if. . . If you two wanted you could--"

Julia tsked, sitting on the other side of the teenager. "Angus has been trying to convince Magnus to contact you all. He keeps saying if you drive away in the Starblaster you'll be alive again. It's all the kid can think about these days. Weird, huh? He's so sure he belongs here, but after you all died so many times he still thinks you don't deserve to be dead." Julia snuggled Angus close. "Then your father would be gone, Angus."

"He'd be safe." Angus mumbled weakly, glancing at Lucretia. "All of them would."

"I'm kind of tired." Lucretia stated, patting Angus in a similar manner as he did to her. "I think I'll stay here with you for a bit. What are you reading?"

"Mystery novels." Angus answered, cuddled between the two women. 

It was quiet for a bit, really quiet actually. The atmosphere was peaceful, with Julia and Lucretia reading over his shoulder. It felt nice, but quietness needs to end at some point. That point was Magnus rushing in, laughing with dirt and water clumped on his face. "I made a pool--Lucretia! Hey! You're here! Come check out this pool I just made! I used a nice oak and cedar mix for it! How are you?"

Lucretia let out a small laugh, standing up. "I'm doing well, and I'm glad to see you again. Carey told me to tell you she'll see you soon, and Killian said that you need to not let Carey see you soon."

"That's not my job, Kravitz is in charge of that one." Magnus said with a huge laugh.

"Dear, wash up." Julia said, grinning. "Dinner will be ready soon. Angus, set the table for four."

"Yes, Ma'am." Angus said, hurrying to the kitchen before popping back out for a second. "Welcome home, Lucretia."

* * *

Killian and Carey never separated, and the amount of magic that was used to make sure they were both alive until they were both ready to die had to be illegal. Kravitz let this one slide, because he already took Angus away from the two of them. It wasn't him who brought them to Julia's house; no, it was Barry. Barry was listening to the two talk about adventures and fights as he led them through the Astral Plane. He gestured to the cabin they stopped at, grinning. "Welcome home."

"Woah, this is a tiny place." Killian said without thinking. "Did you make this?"

"Nah, a friend's wife did." Barry said before tearing a rift and disappearing into it.

Carey and Killian shrugged at one another before the former knocked on the door. The door opened quickly, revealing Magnus who was told about the arrival of the two. Carey grinned before jumping onto the man in front of her. "Magnus!"

"Hi Carey!" Magnus said with a big smile. "It took you both long enough!"

"We missed you." Killian told Magnus, grinning. "So I take it Julia made this place?"

"Oh yeah." Magnus nodded. "We helped a bit, but Julia did most of it."

"We?" Carey again.

"Yeah, you don't think Angus and Lucretia were left alone did you?"

"They're here?" Killian pushed past Magnus, seeing Julia walk out of the kitchen, laughing. "Julia?"

Julia's head snapped up, a warm smile on her. "Killian, right? The one clinging to my husband must be Carey! Welcome, Angus is fixing up lunch. Come, sit down! Lucretia is out back painting, so if you want to see her she's there! Angus! Killian and Carey are here!"

"Wait, really?" Angus ran out. Carey clambered down from Magnus, looking at the young man again. He was. . . so tiny. Killian and Carey made eye contact before both looking back at Angus. He was smiling, it was a huge smile right there. It hurt to think about him dying just before he reached twenty. What kind of cruel world would allow a child to die? Angus' smile slowly faltered. He let out a huge sigh before walking over and hugging the two closer. "I'm really okay, and I have to do this with everyone, huh?"

"You sure do." Julia said with a weak smile. "Kid deaths are difficult."

"I bet, well welcome home!" Angus said with a big smile. "I made pasta, I'll set up some extra plates." 

"Thanks kid." Killian said, ruffling his hair. "Want some help?"

"I'm good, thank you though!" Angus scurried off to the kitchen. 

"He's really grown up, huh?" Carey asked, sitting on a chair in the room. "He's still young, but I guess time has changed him. We didn't get to see him before he died, so this is all we see now huh?"

"He was excited to see you." Julia waved her off, changing the subject. She was well aware of the shock of seeing a kid here, but she also knew how much Angus hated that sort of attention. "Why don't I grab Lucretia, since we'll eat soon?"

"That's a good idea." Magnus said, sitting with Carey. "Angus made the choice of staying here, Kravitz offered to make a deal with the Raven Queen. Don't mention it too much, alright? He's used to it each time someone comes here, but don't go overboard."

"Got it." Carey replied, smiling as Killian grinned towards Lucretia, who just entered the room. "God you have a crush."

"We're married, I don't have a crush on my boss. I just respect her." Killian waved Carey off, looking at Lucretia. "How've you been?"

"Killian and Carey! Oh, it's so good to see you both! How have you two been? How's your brother, Carey?" Lucretia sat down.

"Oh, you know. . . He and his wife have two kids now, and he's still singing about being blue." Carey said. In the distance--somehow, who knows how--they heard a  _da ba dee da ba die_  and all collectively groaned even though it's the author's favorite thing in the world. "Yep, he's still doing his thing. Plus, his comedy career and magic career kicked off, as well as his music career. He's really making it far out there, isn't he?"

"Sounds like it." Magnus said, rolling his eyes. "He sang that at your wedding."

"He sang a more appropriate song  _for_ the wedding, he just sang the blue--" more ' _da ba dee'_ s. "-- one later in the day." Carey countered. "Also, pretty sure he's immortal. Guy does not look old at all, whatever is in that cider is keeping their whole family young. So we're the first five, huh?"

"We sure are--well, no--six total, just five of the B.O.B." Magnus shrugged, nodding a bit. "Who looked like they would be here next?"

"I'm betting Merle." Killian said with a laugh. "Avi's getting up there too. Davenport is probably coming soon too."

"Taako is outliving everyone." Carey winked. "He keeps begging Kravitz to let him see Angus, but Kravitz keeps saying he broke the rules too many times already."

"Poor Taako, and he'll pretend he doesn't care about Angus when he comes." Lucretia shook her head. "Or he'll be devastated by Angus' age."

"I'm guessing the second option, from what Magnus says." Julia chimed in, moving out of the way so Angus could set everything up. "Good thing we just finished the bedroom for you two, or you'd be sleeping on the couch!"

"As long as we're together, it's fine." Killian took Carey's hand. 

Lucretia cleared her throat, smiling at the two. "Then it's a good thing you're both here."

Killian grinned back. "We're home."

* * *

It was Davenport next, having died on one of his many journeys. Lup and Barry both went to pick him up, overjoyed to see their captain again. They both listened to his adventures as they neared the always-growing house. Davenport was well respected by them, still. No matter how many practical jokes there may be, he was their leader. Lup rushed the three forward, excited for Davenport to see everyone again. When he got there Lup and Barry hugged him before leaving to go back to work. Davenport chuckled, shaking his head, and turned to knock on the door. Lucretia opened it, her eyes watering with pure joy as she saw her captain. They embraced for a good while until the rest joined in the hug. Davenport pulled away from the embrace to stare at everyone. Carey and Killian, as close as ever. Lucretia, with a small journal which meant she was still sketching and writing. Magnus and his wife, who were playfully elbowing one another. Then there was Angus, looking happier than ever to see more family. As it did to everyone else, it broke Davenport's heart to see him so young. Angus let out a sigh, smiling at him. "Welcome."

"I can't believe we didn't break time laws to save you." Davenport put a hand on his forehead. 

"I didn't want to be saved. I wanted to be ready." Angus said with a bigger smile. "And I was, and it all turned out okay. You're here now, and we made a treat for you in particular."

"We made homemade wine." Magnus clarified, helping Angus change the topic. "We all worked really hard on it, so we hope you like it."

"Oh, wow. I'm excited to try it." Davenport still looked worried about Angus, frowning. 

"We also managed to get some cards, so card games are a go!" Carey patted him on the back. "Drunk game night!"

"We finished your room too, it has a sky roof so you can continue your adventure while getting rest." Julia spoke up. 

The room had begun the game of taking Davenport's mind off of Angus' age. Sure, they all thought about it--Angus included--but they knew it made Angus a bit uncomfortable. The sooner they let go the sooner the fun could start. They all learned how to play card games Davenport would like, and the wine was specific to the gnome's taste. Magnus had planned on trying to scare Davenport a bunch, and Lup gave them all water-guns for a fun little activity. Davenport let out a sigh before nodding slightly. "Thanks for doing this, I'm excited to be here."

"Well, you are family." Julia shook his hand. "Julia Burnsides."

"Davenport." He replied, smiling. "Magnus told me all about you."

"As well as to me about you." 

"Well, we were waiting for you to play a round of euchre." Killian said, lifting a deck of cards. "You want to play a round now, or should we drink wine first?"

"Same time, I want to beat Angus at cards for once." Davenport took the cards and began to shuffle. ". . . Aren't you too young to drink wine."

"I've been dead for years, I think I can drink a little." Angus said with a shrug. "Plus, pretty sure it's legal here. . . I also used to drink it for holidays."

There is a singular Jewish character, and you bet your ass my Jewish self is embracing Angus.

"Fair enough, okay." Davenport shrugged. "Play at the table or outside?"

"Outside. It's nice in this place today, we should go outside." Julia said, standing. As they walked outside to play Lucretia took Davenport's arm and pulled him aside. He stared at her until she smiled and spoke.

"Welcome home, Captain."

* * *

It broke everyone's heart when Mavis and Mookie were the next to show up. Kravitz took the dwarves to the cabin, and gave the same story he did everyone. They could have as much time as they needed. Angus opened the door, staring at the two friends he didn't expect for a long while. There was just silence as they walked in, Angus silently screaming because they were so young. They shouldn't be here, why are they here? Mavis turned to him, glancing at her brother before speaking. "We got into an adventure, and Mookie tried to protect me. We both ended up dying, and we're here. Pops said he'd be here soon when we said goodbye."

"Oh." Angus said, stunned by this. "Oh."

"So you live here?" Mavis asked, looking around. "Did you build this?"

"Everyone helped, is Mookie--" 

"I'm good." Mookie responded, wrapping an arm around Angus. "Why? Put off by my quietness?"

Angus laughed as Mookie noogied him, pushing his hand away. "Ow! I thought you'd still be really loud!"

"Adventuring teaches you stealth. Gotta be quiet to protect yourself!" Mookie punched Angus' shoulder. There was no shock value for them, Mookie and Mavis were both relatively young. Maybe fifty or sixty in dwarven years, but that was still twenty or so in Angus' world. "Also, more adult than kid so I matured a bit."

"We both did, and we're happy to see you." Mavis pushed up the glasses she still needed. "Who else is here?"

"Magnus, Lucretia, Davenport, Carey, Killian, and Magnus' wife. There's also me, and now you two. . . so nine people now!"

"Soon to be joined by Pops." Mavis reminded him. "He's really outlived the average lifespan."

"Everyone from the IPRE has, Taako should be dead by now. They all died so many times, actually." Angus reflected.

"We missed you." Mookie said, his energetic self slowly returning. It wasn't as much, though. He had a lot of time to grow up, and he did mature. "Everyone freaked out when we heard the news."

"Of course we all did, it was devastating." Mavis crossed her arms. "What were you thinking? That was so reckless, and--"

"Well, it's over now. . . and we have a water fight going on in the backyard if you can't hear all the adults screaming and laughing like children. . . so. . . you down to play?" Angus asked, happy that this was an easy distraction.

"Heck yeah." Mookie said, pulling the two of them outside to join everyone. As Magnus managed to hit Mavis with the water he laughed, pointing at the young woman and saying, "Highchurches, welcome home!"

* * *

Merle was happy he was going to see his kids again. He was pretty sure they were going to be with Angus, since they were all friends before Angus died. Kravitz walked him to a cabin, a smug look on his face for finally collecting Merle's bounty. Merle rolled his eyes as they walked. "I get it, you're happy. Taako's rubbing off on you, you know?"

"It's a blessing and a curse." Kravitz said with a slight groan. "I know what's happening. I hate it too."

"Also, you're surprisingly warm, like when you helped me up." Merle pointed out.

"True love does that." Kravitz shrugged.

"Heh, I'm happy for you two." Merle said with a smile. "So my kids will be where I'm going?"

"Yes. I'm glad you'll all be reunited again. I--"

"You've apologized enough, don't worry." 

"Yes, but. . . first Angus, then your biological kids. I must be the worst in your eyes."

"Taako loves you, and we're basically family. So where are my kids?"

"Julia Burnsides has been taking care of everyone." 

Merle froze for a second, processing the words. If it was Julia then Magnus had to be there, and if Julia was taking care of everyone then--

"Merle!" Lucretia cried from the door of a cabin. "Merle's here!"

The first two to dart from under Lucretia's arm were Mookie and Mavis, crashing into their father. Mavis didn't hesitate to do what she told her brother not to do multiple times. Mookie followed his sister in greeting his father like he used to. Merle laughed as he hit his head on the ground, holding his kids close. "I missed you two, you rascals. Had to go and die on me the one time I let you you go on your own."

"They've been waiting for a bit Merle." Lucretia said, walking over. "I think we all have. Carey and Killian are helping Julia build more rooms, we think Avi will be here soon. You saw him over there, is he getting old?"

"He's still pretty young. Taako's still going, but he's getting pretty slow. Brad is--"

"Brad told me once he dies he's seeing his own family." Lucretia interrupted. "Is he alright, though?"

"Still a loser." Merle mumbled, making Lucretia laugh. "So, pretty alright. He is old, though, so not much time left--can I get up?" Mavis and Mookie got off of Merle, helping him to his feet. "Where's Magnus?"

"He and Davenport are attempting to make you a plant as a joke." Lucretia answered, laughing slightly. 

"And. . . Angus?"

"He's making you some marzipan right now. He gets better every single time he makes something new. He's almost as good as Taako, believe it or not." 

"I'm actually excited to see the lil' shit, don't tell him I said that."

"Too late, Sir." Angus broke into the conversation, holding a beautiful plate of marzipan. "I hear everything, so don't lie!"

"Hey kid." Merle said, smiling weakly. Gods, if he thought Mookie and Mavis were young he should look at Angus. He was still scrawny, and so small. "How've you been?"

"I'm. . . I'm good!" Angus assured Merle, smiling. "I'm glad you're joining us."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Merle said softly, taking a piece of the sugary treat.

"Hey, Daddy?" Mookie tugged Merle's arm, causing the older dwarf to look down.

"Yeah?"

"Welcome home!"

* * *

Avi was greeting by Lup when he died, and in his confusion he called her Taako. Lup laughed and corrected him, making him smile a bit before he got up. Avi followed Lup in the new plane they were in. Avi felt more energized than he had in awhile, and he was really excited to see everyone. He was especially excited to see Johann again. Whilst he wasn't staying with Angus, he was gonna stay with the best bard ever. As of now, though, he was greeted with a hug from Angus. Avi grinned as the young boy ran from the house, wrapping his arms around Avi. "Hello Sir!"

"Angus! You're. . . So young." Avi kneeled down. "Gods, I missed you. I enjoyed having a little brother! How've you been?"

"You know, dead. It's pretty nice though, I'm staying with the Burnsides! We made a room for you, but I have a feeling you won't be staying." Angus said, smiling brightly at the wonderful man.

"Johann and I had an agreement that we'd chill after we died, so you're correct. Sorry, lil dude." Avi, still, looked concerned about Angus and his age. "Angus. . ."

"I'm fine." Angus shrugged. "I know I died early, but I'm fine."

Avi nodded, but said nothing. 

"Come on, Sir! Everyone's been waiting to see you again!" Angus tugged Avi towards the house, waving a goodbye to Lup before pulling him inside. "Avi's here!"

"Heeeeyyy! Avi!" Magnus waved from his seat, playing a round with Davenport. "How've ya been?"

"Wow, everyone's basically here." Avi let out a whistle. 

"Of course, we're family after all." Lucretia butted in from her spot with Julia, discussing works of literature. "Are you staying, Avi?"

"Nah, Lup's gonna take me to Johann after my visit here." Avi sat down with the two women. "And you are?"

"Julia Burnsides." Julia replied, taking Avi's hand and shaking it. "My husband's told me all about you. Thanks for saving him when he was being attacked by a wolf."

"My pleasure. He's told me all about you. He never shuts up about you, actually. Everything until he died was for you. He even gave Taako and Merle a revenge mission for you." Avi sat with her.

"I did?" Magnus looked up. "No I didn't."

"Yes you did, dear." Julia confirmed. "The person who killed me and father, you told them to kill him."

"Oh, well did you?" Magnus asked, looking towards Merle.

"We almost did, but he got away. Taako's gonna finish him off." Merle answered, stopping Mavis from her story to answer. He turned back to his daughter. "Go on dear."

Avi turned back to Lucretia and Angus, happy to see them again. "Someone brought dogs on the moon again, and we had to get them off. Angus, your cat is still alive. Cat's pretty magical, still living past thirty--which is impossible--and gets passed from owner to owner."

"Still alive, wow." Angus spoke, frowning. "I left my cat too. Did Taako ever take care of the cat?"

"Taako has him now." Avi said, sighing. "The cat is magical, but he's dying soon."

"Poor Taako." Lucretia sighed out.

"He'll be fine, he's got Lup and Kravitz." Avi assured them. 

They all talked for a good two hours, and by then Avi wanted to see Johann again. Angus offered to walk with Avi, mostly because he wanted to know where Johann was for future visits. Lup joined them, answering all questions Avi might have. 

Avi had a lot.

All questions were answered, and when Johann welcomed Avi with a hug it was all okay. Lup patted Avi on the back, smiling.

"Welcome home, Avi."

* * *

The cat was next, and Angus didn't let him go for a good day. Magnus' dogs wanted to play with the cat, but Angus wouldn't let them. He just held the cat close, nuzzling it to his forehead.

He really missed his cat.

* * *

Taako was collected by all three grim reapers when it was his time. He was very happy when Kravitz woke him up and told him it was his time. He gave Kravitz a kiss before allowing the grim reaper to lift him bridal style. Lup and Barry entered just as Kravitz was picking him up, which led to them both snickering at the way Taako clung to Kravitz.

"This is why we're not affectionate! Because you all laugh!" Taako exclaimed, putting a hand to his forehead. "My husband is going to carry me to our new home."

"It's all of our homes." Lup said, grinning. "We're all living together."

"Plus Angus." Taako said, looking his twin dead in the eyes. "We get to keep our boy."

"And everyone else, love." Kravitz kissed Taako on the top of his head. "I think Julia finished the two bedrooms."

"Oh, wait Krav put me down. I have to kill someone before I die, put me down." Taako squirmed until he got out of the embrace he was in, looking at the three reapers. "Anyone up for killing an ex-governor with me?"

* * *

Okay, now Taako was ready to die. He smiled as Kravitz, Lup, and Barry brought him back to a plane he visited oh so long ago with Kravitz. "So, we're living with the Burnsides?"

"Everyone, actually." Lup corrected, nudging Taako. "Everyone's excited for you to come home."

"I'm going to enjoy being there." Taako admitted.

"With family?"

"With family." Taako agreed. He didn't have to knock on the door when Magnus ran out and pulled him into a back-breaking hug. Taako let out a huge laugh, hugging the burly man back. "I missed you too, big guy."

"Hey!" Merle waved, walking over. "About time you joined us!"

"Merle!" Taako's smile increased. "What's happening?"

"The kids and I just finished helping Julia make a bed for you and Kravitz." Merle told him. "Lucretia is setting the table for breakfast."

"Where's Cap'nport?" Taako continued, looking around.

"He's with Killian and Carey and Merle's kids, plating the food Angus made. He's gotten so much better at cooking." Magnus answered before looking down. "He made macaroons for you before he died, he has 'em."

Taako felt his heart lurch. "Where's Agnes?"

"Visiting his grandfather." Merle replied, a sincere look on his face. "You may have to wait a bit for him."

"I have to _**what**_?!" Taako slammed his hand on his arm, trying to be dramatic. "Why do I have to wait for my son?!"

"He went out, he'll be back soon." Magnus assured, smiling. "Come in, Avi isn't here but everyone else is. C'mon!"

Taako grudgingly walked into the now-not-so-small living area, pouting ever so slightly. He waited long enough already, why did he have to wait more?

* * *

Angus returned and was kidnapped by Taako.

Angus returned and didn't get to eat dinner.

Angus was held in Taako's room with him and Kravitz for what seemed like three days, just talking and napping.

Taako cooed over Angus on the third day, handing him a cup of soup he made in the room. "So young. So precious and young. You didn't grow up. Eat more, so scrawny."

"Sir, you're acting weird." Angus said, but began to eat anyway. "Why are you being so weird?"

"I never got to say goodbye." Taako whispered. "I've waited so long, so let me nurture you." 

"Okay, Sir." Angus said with a smile.

"Welcome home, dove." Kravitz kissed Taako on the cheek.

Taako nodded before looking at his two boys.

"Home."


End file.
